darelthfandomcom-20200214-history
Feats By Alpha
Feat Book Note All other Ceremonial Feats AE Forbidden All divine feats Any Forbidden All Host Feats CP Forbidden All Heritage Feats PHBII Forbidden All Illithid Heritage Feats CP Forbidden All Item-based feats Any Forbidden All item creation feats Any Forbidden All other Mantra Feats UTP Allowed All other racial feats UTP Forbidden All other talents AE Allowed All other feats not listed. Any See the Feats by Rulebook table for details. A Able Learner RD Allowed Acrobatic Strike PHBII Allowed Active Shield Defense PHBII Allowed Adaptable Flanker PHBII Allowed Agile Shield Fighter PHBII Allowed Aid Spellcasting AE Forbidden Aligned Attack XPH Forbidden Antipsionic Magic XPH Forbidden Arcane Accompaniment PHBII Forbidden Arcane Consumpution PHBII Forbidden Arcane Flourish PHBII Forbidden Arcane Strike CW Forbidden Arcane Toughness PHBII Forbidden Armor Specialization PHBII Allowed Assassin Training UTP No alignment requirement, Character level 7, 2 or more dice of precision damage Auspicious Markings RS Allowed Axespike RS Allowed Axiomatic Strike CW Forbidden B Battle Dancer PHBII Forbidden Battle Hardened RS No dwarf, GNE only Battlecaster Defense CMa Allowed Battlecaster Offense CMa Spellcraft = Psicraft, spell = power Bite AE Forbidden Blistering Spell PHBII Forbidden Blood-Spiked Charger PHBII Allowed Bonded Familiar PHBII Allowed Boost Construct XPH Houserule Bounding Assault PHBII Allowed Brachiation CAdv Allowed Brutal Strike PHBII Allowed Brutal Throw CAdv Allowed C City Slicker RD Allowed Clan Prestige RS No dwarf, GNE only Combat Acrobat PHBII Allowed Combat Awareness PHBII Allowed Combat Cloak Expert PHBII Allowed Combat Defense PHBII Allowed Combat Familiar PHBII Allowed Combat Focus PHBII Allowed Combat Intuition CAdv Allowed Combat Panache PHBII Allowed Combat Stability PHBII Allowed Combat Strike PHBII Allowed Combat Tactician PHBII Allowed Cometary Collision PHBII Allowed Companion Spellbond PHBII Frbidden Compensate for Size AE Forbidden Complex Spell AE Forbidden Conjure Mastery AE Forbidden Craft Cognizance Crystal XPH Forbidden Craft Dorje XPH Forbidden Craft Dreamgift HypC Forbidden Craft Psicrown XPH Forbidden Craft Psionic Arms and Armor XPH Forbidden Craft Psionic Construct XPH Forbidden Craft Universal Item XPH Forbidden Crippling Strike AE Allowed Crossbow Sniper PHBII Allowed Crowd Tactics RD Allowed Crushing Strike PHBII Allowed Cunning Evasion PHBII Allowed D Dampen Spell PHBII Forbidden Danger Sense CAdv Allowed Dash CW Forbidden Deadeye Shot PHBII Allowed Deep Vision RS Allowed Defensive Roll AE Allowed Defensive Sweep PHBII Allowed Deflective Armor RS Allowed Deft Opportunist CAdv Allowed Deft Strike CAdv Allowed Destructive Rage CW Forbidden Dire Flail Mind Blade CP Forbidden Disarm Mind HypC Forbidden Dive for Cover CAdv Allowed Diverse Background RD Allowed Dodge 3.5 PHB or SRD Replaced by Defensive Move. Dorje Blade HypC Forbidden Dorje Mastery CP Forbidden Driving Attack PHBII Allowed Dromite Barrier CP Forbidden Dromite Ray CP Forbidden Dual Dorje CP Forbidden Dual Strike CAdv Allowed Duregar Expansion CP Forbidden Duregar Invisibility CP Forbidden Dwarven Urgosh Mind Blade CP Forbidden E Earth Adept RS Allowed Earth Fist RS Allowed Earth Master RS Allowed Earth Power RS Allowed Earth Sense RS Allowed Earthbound Spell PHBII Forbidden Ectopic Form CP Houserule Einhander PHBII Allowed Elan Repletion, Enhanced CP Forbidden Elan Resilience, Enhanced CP Forbidden Elan Resistance, Enhanced CP Forbidden Elemental Resistance AE Forbidden Elven Spell Lore PHBII Forbidden Endurance 3.5 PHB or SRD Allowed Enduring Tatoo HypC Forbidden Energize Armor RS Allowed Energy Gestalt CMa Spell = Power, prerequisite is "Must be able to manifest Energy Missile". Enhanced Beneficence CP Forbidden Exotic Armor Proficiency RS Use Arcana Evolved Exotic Shield Proficiency RS Use Arcan Evolved Exotic Spell AE Forbidden Expert Tactician CAdv Allowed Extend Rage CW Forbidden Extra Aura CP Forbidden Extra Invocation CAr Allowed Extra Smiting CW Forbidden Extraordinary Concentration CAdv Applies to powers, mysteries, and invocations. Extraordinary Spell Aim CAdv Applies to powers, mysteries, and invocations. F Fade Into Violence PHBII Allowed Fast Healer AE Allowed Faster Healing CW Houserule Favored Energy HypC Replaced by Privileged Energy; Privileged Energy can be used as a prereq instead. Favored Power Attack CW Forbidden Fearless Destiny RD Allowed Fiery Fist PHBII Allowed Fiery Ki Defense PHBII Allowed Flash Frost Spell PHBII Forbidden Flay PHBII Allowed Fleet of Foot AE Allowed Fleet of Foot CW Renamed to Agile Runner Fling Ally RS Allowed Fling Enemy RS Allowed Focused Healing AE Allowed Focused Shield RS Allowed Force of Personality CAdv Allowed G Gestalt Anchor CP Forbidden Giantbane CW Forbidden Githyanki Charm CP Forbidden Githyanki Control CP Forbidden Githyanki Dismissal CP Forbidden Githyanki Ectoform CP Forbidden Githzerai Burst CP Forbidden Githzerai Burst CP Forbidden Githzerai Feedback CP Forbidden Githzerai Knock CP Forbidden Githzerai Link CP Forbidden Goad RS Redundant with Complete Adventurer Goad CAdv Allowed Great Cleave 3.5 PHB or SRD Dropped. Replaced by taking the Cleave feat twice. Greater Heavy Armor Optimization RS Allowed Grenadier PHBII Allowed H Half-Giant Stomp CP Forbidden Half-Giant Thunderer CP Forbidden Hear the Unseen CAdv Allowed Heavy Armor Optimization RS GNE and Markand only Heavy Lithoderms RS Allowed Heighten Spell-like Ability CAr Allowed Heightened Dorje HypC Forbidden Heroic Destiny RD Allowed Hindering Opportunist PHBII Allowed I Imbued Summoning PHBII Forbidden Imprint Stone XPH Forbidden Improved Diversion CAdv Allowed Improved Familiar CW Forbidden Improved Favored Enemy CW Forbidden Improved Feint 3.5 PHB or SRD Allowed Improved Rock Hurling RS Allowed Improved Swimming CAdv Allowed Indomitable Soul PHBII Allowed Infuse Dreams HypC Forbidden Inside Connection RD Allowed Insightful Reflexes CAdv Allowed Instantaneous Rage CW Forbidden Intimidating Rage CW Forbidden Intimidating Strike PHBII Allowed Intuitive Senses AE Allowed Intuitive Senses, Improved AE Allowed Invest Armor RS Allowed Iron Flesh AE Allowed J Jack of All Trades CAdv Allowed K Keen-Eared Scout PHBII Allowed Ki Blast PHBII Allowed Knockback RS Allowed L Leadership 3.5 PHB or SRD Allowed Leap Attack CAdv Allowed Leap of the Heavens PHBII Allowed Linked Power CP Houserule Lucid Dreaming HypC Forbidden Lunging Strike PHBII Allowed Lruking Familiar PHBII Allowed M Mad Alchemist PHBII Allowed Mad Foam Rager PHBII Allowed Maenad Fury CP Forbidden Maenad Scream CP Forbidden Maenad Scream, Deafening CP Forbidden Markings of the Blessed RS Allowed Markings of the Hunter RS Allowed Markings of the Magi RS Manifester level check Markings of the Maker RS Allowed Markings of the Warrior RS Allowed Master Manipulator PHBII Allowed Maximize Spell-like Ability CAr Allowed Melee Evasion PHBII Allowed Melee Weapon Mastery PHBII Allowed Menacing Demeanor RD Sharakim or goliath Mental Adversary HypC Forbidden Mighty Hurl AE Allowed Mind Trap HypC Forbidden Modify Spell AE Forbidden Monkey Grip CW Does not stack with the Goliath's Powerful Build. Mountain Warrior RS Allowed N Natural Bond CAdv Applies to totem companions and familiars. Noctural Caster ToM Renamed to Nocturnal Manifester, change "spell" to "power" O Open Minded CAdv Redundant with XPH Opportunist AE Allowed Orc Double Axe Mind Blade CP Forbidden Oversized Two-Weapon Fighting CAdv Allowed Overwhelm Buffer HypC Forbidden Overwhleming Assualt PHBII Allowed P Penetrating Shot PHBII Allowed Permanent Tattoo HypC Forbidden Power Attack AE Uses the 3.0 rules; two-handed weapons receive +1 damage for every -1 attack penalty. Power of the Name AE Allowed Power Throw CAdv Allowed Practiced Manifester CP Houserule Practiced Spellcaster CAr Dropped in favor of Practiced Manifester, which is no longer limited to just manifesters. Priest AE Allowed Protected Destiny RD Allowed Psicrystal Affinity XPH Replaced with Psionic Familiar Q Quick Reconnoiter CAdv Allowed R Ranged Spell Specialization CAr Applies to eldritch blasts and shadow mysteries. Ranged Weapon Mastery PHBII Allowed Rapid Blitz PHBII Allowed Rapid Reload AE Allowed Rapid Shot 3.5 PHB or SRD Allowed Resourceful Buyer RD Allowed Ritual Blessing PHBII Changed Ritual Blood Bonds PHBII Prerequisites:Sharakim or Knowledge(CultureHarthak) 4 ranks, Knowledge(Religion) 4 ranks. Robilar's Gambit PHBII Allowed Rock Hurling RS Allowed Roofwalker RD Allowed Run 3.5 PHB or SRD Allowed S Scribe Tattoo XPH Forbidden Sense the Unseen AE Allowed Shadow Cast ToM Replace "spell" with "power" Shadow Familiar ToM Refers to Psionic Familiar gained through Psicrystal Affinity Shadow Striker PHBII Allowed Shield Sling PHBII Allowed Shield Specialization PHBII Allowed Shield Ward PHBII Allowed Shielded Axe RS Allowed Shielded Manifestation RS Allowed Short Haft PHBII Allowed Signature Spell AE Forbidden Skill Application AE Allowed; replaces all the "+2 to 2 skills" feats. Skill Application (Skill #1, Skill #2) should be used instead. Slashing Flurry PHBII Allowed Slippery Mind AE Allowed Smatterings RD Allowed Smiting Spell PHBII Forbidden Spectral Skirmisher PHBII Allowed Spell Affinity AE Forbidden Spell Artist AE Forbidden Spell-Linked Familiar PHBII Forbidden Spring Attack 3.5 PHB or SRD Allowed Staggering Strike CAdv Allowed Stalwart Defender PHBII Allowed Steadfast Determination PHBII Allowed Steady Concentration RS Allowed Steady Mountaineer RS Allowed Stomp AE Forbidden Student of the Shallows HypC Forbidden Stunning Fist 3.5 PHB or SRD Allowed Subconscious Reflexes UTP Allowed Supress Avatar HypC Forbidden Swarmfighting CW Forbidden Synad Multitask, Enhanced CP Forbidden T Tactile Tactician CAdv Allowed Telling Blow PHBII Allowed Thri-Kreen Carapace CP Forbidden Thri-Kreen Claw CP Forbidden Thri-Kreen Displacement CP Forbidden Thri-Kreen Poison CP Forbidden Title AE Allowed Touch Spell Specialization CAr Applies to eldritch blasts and shadow mysteries. Trophy Collector PHBII Allowed Tumbling Feint PHBII Allowed Two-Weapon Pounce PHBII Allowed Two-Weapon Rend PHBII Allowed U Uncanny Dodge (vs. Flanking) 3.5 PHB or SRD Dropped, and replaced by the Improved Intuitive Sense feat. Uncanny Dodge (vs. Flatfooted) 3.5 PHB or SRD Dropped, and replaced by the Intuitive Sense feat. Unique Spell AE Forbidden Urban Stealth RD Allowed Urban Tracking RD Allowed V Vatic Gaze PHBII Manifester 9th, detect psionics at will Versatile Performer CAdv Allowed Versatile Unarmed Strike PHBII Allowed Vexing Flanker PHBII Allowed W Wanderer's Diplomacy PHBII Allowed Water Splitting Stone PHBII Stunning Blow instead of Stunning Fist Way of the Palm UTP Stunning Fist becomes Stunning Blow Weapon Proficiency, Exotic (Agile/Heavy) AE Use the AE groups; most D&D exotic melee weapons that are exotic are Exotic/Heavy. Weapon Specialization AE Allowed Weapon Supremacy PHBII Allowed Whirlwind Attack AE Allowed X Xeph Bladestorm UTP Allowed Y Z Category:RulesCategory:Feats